Crazy friends equals crazy times
by SeaShinobi
Summary: A trip to Japan. A famous cosplayer. Following our friend. Oh God...What's going on? This is a fic for my friend. Nothing in here actually happened. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

Did I ever tell you about those 2 months I spent in Japan ? No ? I'm surprised. They were the craziest 2 months of my life. But before I start explaining , I guess I should start with the beginning.

It was the beginning of March. If you peeked inside my room through the window , you'd see me , dancing like a maniac on my bed. I really think I was the happiest person on earth at the time. I just found out that both my two best friends , who live in anohter country , and whom I've only seen through a camera , and I had saved up enough money for a trip to Japan. The country we love. Of course I was happy about going to Japan, but what I was happiest about was my dream coming true . I wanted to meet those two face-to-face for such a long time . So many years spent talking and thinking about it , and now , the dream was finally coming true. We were going to spend 2 months in one of those 1-room + bathroom apartments , kind of like the one Satou lived in , in NHK ni Youkoso. And , after calculating , I realized we'd still have quite some spending-money.

The plan was the following : We'd all take off from different airports , and meet in Tokyo , at different hours of course , but that wasn't a big problem. Oh ! I think I forgot to tell you about these two friends of mine: Alison and Matty. She's 3 years older than me , and he's 5 years older. But I never thought of that as a problem. We met through a facebook page, actually , my facebook page. They made me a yaoi-fangirl and I am still learning. I used to think it was wrong and stupid to have internet-friends. I hate myself for that. If you know who you're talking to ,then internet-friends could be the best thing in the entire world. They **are** the best thing for me.

I started packing two days before the trip. I kept telling everyone , multiple times , about how I was going to Japan with my crazy family. And then I'd have to correct myself after getting confused looks and say that I'm actually going with 2 friends.

I had to tell both Alison and Matty not to pack many things. I had a feeling they weren't going to have enough space after the shopping we'd do. And I thought we might manage to kidnap at least one sexy cosplayer , and we'd need him to fit in our luggage. Not in pieces , preferably.

The night before , I couldn't sleep. Neither could my friends , so I kept asking them stuff like ''You didn't pack too much , right ? '' or ''I know you put the laptop in it's bag , but you didn't forget the charger, right ? '' . I know what you're thinking ''You're going on a damn trip to Japan and you need your laptops ?'' Yeah, we do .

After I hugged my mum and promised I'd call her when I arrived , I entered the airport , did all of the boring stuff one has to do before going to the gate , then I just waited.

Finally , I boarded the plane , and thought ''Dude, this is really happening !''

I had my headphones in and I was reading a good , thick book. Yes I do read books.

After many hours , I finally arrived. I was the first one. It was 5:30pm , Matty was going to arrive at 6:15 and Alison at 7:25. I brought a pretty big cardboard with me , and I wrote ''FREE HUGS FROM ITACHI AND GENMA'' on it.

I remembered how slowly time passed. I was bored out of my minds , and I was just sitting there on my half empty trunk and had my laptop-bag in my lap. Finally it was 6:15. I went to that umm waiting-area for people who are waiting for other people to arrive (I honestly forgot the name ) and held the cardboard up. After a few minutes I heard ''OH MY GOD ITACHI CAME TO PICK ME UP ! '' and someone hugged me. A tall dude. He pulled away , looked at me and said ''Oh, you're not Itachi.'' and I answered with ''No , I'm not. If you're that disappointed , I'll just send you back home.'' . We started laughing. It was so great to finally see him in person. And to hug him , not just to type *hugs you* on facebook.

We sat down in a waiting room ,I called my mum and then just began talking. First we were talking about how awesome it is to have this little ''family''-gathering , then we talked about yaoi. Then I felt like crying. Good crying though. I was really happy.

''I belive you know what our daily activities will be , right Selma ?'' Matty asked me , grinning

''Exploring Japan and shopping ! Oh and sleep.I need sleep.''

''No. We are going to look for cute boys and cosplayers , and at the end we'll choose our favourites and kidnap them.''

''As long as you have enough space in your trunk.''

''I can always get a second one.''

''Who's gonna carry it for you?''

''I'm gonna make some holes for his legs and arms , so he can crawl.''

''You're a genius.''

''I know.''

Then we kept talking , idiotic stuff that I can only discuss with him (and Alison of course) . Of course I started laughing like an idiot and I probably scared the whole airport. He didnt't stop me though, he also laughed.

At 7:24 we made our way to that waiting-place (I really do not remember the name ) for Alison. I crossed Itachi off my cardboard and only Genma remained. The best way to get Alison to notice something/someone is using specific Alison-bait.

She spotted us , yelled ''GENMA ! '' , ran and hugged us both. Even though she yelled Genma , she didn't care about that. She started sobbing. Then I started sobbing. Then Matty started sobbing. All the members of the brilliant Yaoi-family were pouring their hearts out in a Japanese airport , and they didn't even care. At all.

After 10 , maybe 15 minutes of just hugging and sobbing we stopped and started laughing instead. The looks we got were either '' Take these people to the nuthouse.'' or ''Awww'' -looks. I liked them both.

But , of course that moment ended as well.

''I'm hungry.'' was Matty's line.

''I'm thristy'' was Alison's

and mine was ''I'm sleepy but let's go to a ramen shop or something.''

* * *

We really did go to a ramen-shop. Where me and Alison kept dropping our chopsticks ... Matty tried to help us , but we still kept dropping them , since we're idiots. And we're clumsy too, but then the man who worked there showed us how to do it properly , and after a few clumsy tries , we managed to eat. Then we drank tea.

''Let's go get a taxi. I'm exhausted.'' , I said after we were done with our tea.

''I don't think I can get up.'' Matty ate 2 big bowls of ramen , so of course he couldn't get up.

''Let's go find some cute guys.'' Alison proposed.

''Okay maybe I can.'' Matty told us , slowly getting up.

''Nice work let's go home.''Actually I was talking about our little apartment , there was no way in hell I was going back home before those two months were up.

''Oh , but I was serious.''

''Me too.''

Ah yes , my hopeless Sensei and Sempai. I told them we could look for boys all day the next day and grabbed their shirts to start dragging them to a taxi. After we paid , of course.

* * *

I was the one who spoke to the cab-driver , and I was also the one sitting in the front. I took out a small piece of paper from my jacket's pocket and told him the adress. After we got there , it didn't take us long to spot our building , and then our door.

The room was as big as my room back home. The bathroom , about half the size of my bathroom at home. There was no bed , just a nice , big Kotatsu (japanese heated table) and a normal-sized dresser. We had a small fridge,a small cabinet, an oven and a sink. That was all. It took us 30 more minutes to realize we had a small loft , where we could put our luggage. Also , 5 pillows were waiting for us on the loft.

After we unpacked , we took turns for using the bathroom . I was first , since it only takes me 10 minutes to get ready for bed. The next was Matty , and the last was Alison.

We crawled under the Kotatsu , my head was facing the entrance door. Matty's was facing the wall and Alison's was facing the window.

I think 2 hours passed and I heard Alison asking :

''Are you sleeping ?''

My reply was ''Almost''

And Matty's was : ''Nope. I'm waiting for you two to fall asleep so I can get Jeff out of the trunk.''

I just had to answer to that.

''Really ? I helped you unpack , and there's nothing left in your trunk.''

''Shit. He escaped. Don't blame me if anyone dies around here. Then he'll go back home, waiting for me, after he's done with his ...job.''

''Won't you miss him?'' Alison asked , sounding very serious.

''Of course I will. But the main reason of this trip was to come find cute boys to kidnap.''

''Indeed.''

''Meanies ! The main reason was to spend time with each other ! '' I replied to what they were discussing, even though I knew it was just a joke. They knew I was joking too.

Then we laughed for a bit more, and finally , fell asleep.

It was 11:00am when I woke up. The other two were still sleeping.

* * *

I crawled out of the kotatsu , and went to the bathroom. You don't need any details here.

After that , I checked the fridge , which was empty , and decided I'd go get something to eat. I didn't leave a note or anything , since I was just making a run to the little market , a couple of streets away , which I saw last night.

They were still sleeping when I came back. I got some Japanese snacks and flavoured-bread and some other stuff for breakfast ,for today and tomorrow.

The reason the rent was a bit higher for this specific place , was that it had WiFi (thank God) , but we still paid the price. We needed the WiFi .

While my two friends were sleeping and mumbling stuff in their sleep , I grabbed my laptop

and looked for fun things to do. The first thing that caught my eye was a convention , which was going to happen the next day , and we only needed to ride the train for a few stations to get there. But then I saw something which almost made me faint , instead I yelled :

''ALISON ! '' and not only Alison , but Matty too , woke up . Isn't that weird ? (not really xD )

''Wha'? No ! More ! Sleep...''

Matty didn't say anything. He just stood up , looked at me , waved , and misty-eyed , went to the bathroom.

''Alison , there's a convention nearby tomorrow. Special guest...Reika.''

''REIKA-HIME-SAMA-SAN-CHAN! '' she yelled as she jumped out of the kotatsu. Don't ask me how. She was up before I knew it. ''Lemme see!''

And she did see. And we made plans. And I served breakfast.

Then we walked around the neighbourhood. I think I forgot to mention , but the taxi drove us a long , long distance (yes it costed money ) , usually , we'd have to use the train to get to any main place around Tokyo and such. Our house was in a quiet little neighbourhood.

We found a cute little Japanese restaurant by lunch-time. That's where we ate.

That day was great. We just looked around and acted like idiots . I even took out my phone and said ''Oh my God ! Guys look ! A Japanese flower ! '' And then I took a picture.

It was just a normal flower , but I said it because I was admiring Japan . And because I always have to crack bad jokes.

The real craziness was going to start tomorrow . At the convention.

* * *

The next day was Convention day.

Even though Reika was only going to be there at 4pm , we were there at 12.

That convention was like a dream. I couldn't even compare the one at home , to this one.

The dealer's room was heaven for me. I didn't spend too much . But I did get 3 figures , and yaoi doujinshi. Matty and Alison each got a bag full of those.

At 3:15pm , a few people started walking around with megaphones and announced that there'll be a ''Meet Reika lottery'' . Alison almost fainted. She loved Reika with all her heart , I think I forgot to mention that. And of course she entered the competition. It was a random-draw type thingy.

We went to watch the cosplay show ,and caught seats on row #3 . They were occupied, but some person there fainted(I don't think it was because of Reika) and he had to be taken to the hospital. His friends went with those seats now belonged to us. I really hoped Alison wouldn't faint when Reika appeared on stage.

* * *

She didn't faint. She was hyperventilating and was flapping her arms (almost wrote wings ) but other than that she was fine. Then at the end , when the winner of the lotter was announced , I swear I thought the first thing that was gonna happen was us visiting the hospital. With Reika too of course. And then I remembered something Alison said to me :

''When we meet Reika I'll die. Then the cops'll be like ''So she just died ?'' and you and Reika'll be nodding.''

I really thought that was gonna happen.

The following happened :

Reika got on stage aftet a little break , after she performed a little anime scene. Then she said ''Time to announce the winner ! ''

And then she said Alison's full name , and Alison screamed. Then Matty and me helped her to the stage , since she was sobbing and shaking and stuff.

She hugged Reika , and we saw the cosplayer whispering something into her ear . Alison nodded. They went backstage.

Later, when Alison came out she was done sobbing , but she hardly spoke. Then she just said :

''Reika invited us , well me, but she said you can come too , to a tea-house. With some of her fellow cosplayers. Tomorrow. Let's go. Please.I'm dying.''

I patted her head and Matty said : ''We wouldn't let you go alone , anyway.''

The next day , all three of us stopped looking homeless. We went to the adress Reika gave us , well gave Alison . Matty held the piece of paper , since Alison would giggle for 10 minutes after touching the damn thing.

When we got there, Reika was sitting at a large table , with two friends. Both were boys. They weren't cosplaying , but Reika was still cute. Or as Alison would say she was '' EEEKKK! KYAAA ! REIKA-HIME-SAMA-SAN-CHAN IS SO ASOFJIASIFI0ASFH0AFH91R1-2RUJ!''

The other two were quite cute. We sat down and ordered tea , Matty was looking at one of the boys while trying to sip his , and he burnt himself . I almost did the same.

Alison ignored her cup and was staring at Reika while she was telling a story in English. I spoke some (more than basic otaku knowledge) Japanese , and Alison did too ,but Matty didn't. So Reika and the others were , at least trying , to speak English.

Then Reika asked Alison if she wanted to go walk around. They just left Matty and me there, with those cute guys. We didn't mind.

Their English was worse than Reika's , but it sounded really cute. Then at one point , one of them looked at his watch and said : ''Reika , that heartbreaker.''

Matty and I looked at each other. We were both a bit worried for Alison. If Reika broke her heart , one of two things were bound to happen : 1. Alison dies/faints. beats Reika to a bloody pulp and then cries about it

But luckily , they came back. Hours later. But they were back.

Back at home , Alison asked us :

* * *

''What did you do , while I was out ?''

''The important question here is : What did you do while you were out ?'' Matty asked , with a pervy look on his face. Alison blushed.

''We just walked and talked.''

''Oh that sounds nice. It was fun for us too , but only half of it.''

''Why?''

''Because.'' I said clearing my throat '' those guys can only talk about cosplay and we get enough of that with you.''

She rolled her eyes and giggled.

''And , after hearing him laugh , I'm pretty sure the one who was hitting on me has a small dick ! '' Matty added

I started laughing. Alison started laughing. Matty laughed too.

Right before we fell asleep , Alison said

''I'm leaving early tomorrow , and I don't know when I'll be back.''

* * *

I'm sure Matty thought the same thing as I did. Maybe not at the same time , since he was surely fantasizing about Jeff , or Kuroko , or Itachi, or Sai ,or (the list can go on , 133 more people)

I waited for Alison to fall asleep . Then I realized Matty was asleep too. I wanted to punch him to wake him up , it would have been a fistful of love ... But I just poked his forehead , Itachi-style. He woke up and almost screamed. I don't think I looked that bad , but actions speak louder than words.

I dragged him outside ,to the parking lot.

''Why did you fall asleep?''

He just looked at me.

''We've got to follow her tomorrow.''

''Are you crazy ? Oh wait , you must be sleepwalking ! ''

''I'm wide awake , and yes I am crazy. You know that.''

Then we thought up a plan , after I reminded him about that guy calling Reika a hearbreaker. He already forgot about that. Didn't surprise me.

We got dressed in the middle of the night , and were taking shifts sleeping. Fully dressed of course. Then , when Matty was on guard duty ,Alison woke up. Matty woke me up, the same way I woke him up the first time. By poking me. That scared the living shit out of me and I almost yelled , but he covered my mouth . Alison was in the bathroom .

After she was done , all dressed and stuff, she went out. We jumped like Ninjas' and left the house 35 seconds exactly , after her.

She started walking to the station , so we kept our distance.

We followed her around untill she met with Reika.

They started talking , my friend blushed. Then they started walking.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

I swear it was like a movie. Matty and I were creeping up behind garbage cans , lamp posts (doing that didnt really work though) , parked cars , and what not. People looked at us like we were crazy , and I'm not denying it. We really are.

They finally stopped walking at one point. I didn't realize it but we were in a park , a pretty one too. We were behind a bush , watching Alison and Reika. She laughed, blushed , and I just know that she had to resist the urge to giggle and drool like the fangirl she is .

Something happened afterwards. Reika kissed Alison on the cheek. Then Alison just looked at Reika. Then Reika kissed her on the lips. Then they kissed some more. Then I glanced at Matty , who didn't really seem interested in that kiss. Of course. He only likes yaoi.

Then something really interesting happened. Alison's nose began bleeding. A proper nosebleed.

I was shocked and amused at the same time. I'm sure Matty was too.

Now , all I know is that this happened really fast : Alison resting on the bench , and then when her nosebleed stopped , Reika took her to the station. Matty and I didn't follow , since Reika didn't go with Alison. We decided we'd walk around Tokyo , since we were there to have fun , not to spy on our friend.

* * *

We came back much later than expected. Alison interrogated us , about why we had bags (we went shopping for a bit ) , and why we were late, and about why we left the house in the first place, which was a stupid question .

''It's not like we were gonna wait for you untill after you da-'' I wanted to say date , but Matty stepped on my foot.

''So where were you , Alison ?'' Matty turned the tables , and began interrogating Alison.

''Oh you know. Around town.''

''Why didn't you take us with you ?''

''Um..well..''

That went on for a long time , and Alison didn't really give us an answer , but then in the end, after we ate something , she finally said :

''I went out with Reika !''

We nodded. Then we asked her why she came back so early. She lied and said Reika was busy. Then she told us she was going out again tomorrow.

* * *

We followed her that day too . That day she came back quite late , at 8pm . And she left and 9:30am. So that was pretty long indeed.

Then she didn't go anywhere with Reika the next few days , so we all went and explored Japan. Didn't find any really cute guys ,though. Some were okay , but not good enough to kidnap.

After that little break Alison went out again , and we followed her again.

And again . And again. Then there was a break. And we followed again after that. And again.

Matty was getting a little pissed , he said he didn't understand why we still need to follow them. When I said it was because of what that dude said , he told me Alison's a big girl , who can handle herself . But then he mumbled ''I hope.'' Even I was getting bored of following. Reika would always take her to restaurants , parks and they even went to a couple of clubs. They didn't do much. Kissed and all that. Sometimes they held hands and sometimes Alison would just hug Reika , and they'd stay like that for a long time. At the club they danced ...really close to each other. With some very ...interesting moves... It was a bit disturbing to watch , plus I was watching alone since Matty went and got a drink , and started dancing too , but further away from where Alison was. Then I started dancing too, since I was pretty sure nothing was going to happen. That night , we came in later than Alison. Matty really likes dancing. And we had a lot of fun. He even found a dancing partner. A cute guy , but he didn't speak any English. Matty later said they communicated through ''Dance-language.''

Then we got Alison all for ourselves for another few days. We went to Akihabara ,and I almost spent all of my money. I had no idea if all of the stuff I bought would fit in the trunk. Matty and Alison also bought a lot . But they bought clothes too. The only clothes I bought were 3 T-shirts and a scarf. We stopped at a neko café , where we found male nekos ! Yay for us. Mine was a cute , quite tall , messy-haired neko. He had a red lock of hair , which almost made me fangirl. And I did. Just not the Alison-way. I fangirled the Matty-way . On the inside. It was warm. Matty's was also cute (not as cute as mine) , he had black , long hair , and a blue fringe. I'm sure Matty was also fangirling on the inside. Alison's was not very tall , but damn , he was really cute (not cuter than mine) , blond , with glasses , and matching blond Neko-ears. Alison patted him for a bit and all that , but she didn't really seem interested. She must've been thinking about the days she spent with Reika.

* * *

After our little , awesome trip , Alison started going out again . We only had 3 weeks left of our Japan trip. Now this day ... Lemme tell you what happened :

When I woke up , Alison was in the bathroom , I didn't notice , and I thought she was gone. I wanted to look out the window , for some reason. I was still half-asleep and I tripped over Matty. He yelled. I started laughing and then said I'm sorry. He just looked and me and shook his head , then he laughed a bit too . Then he pointed to the bathroom door, which was closed. I realized Alison was in there. I whispered : ''We're gonna follow her , right ?'' Matty gave me a bitter-sweet look and then nodded. We forgot about everything and just got dressed. We went to the bathroom after Alison was out.

Now , this was a problem . We usually left right after Alison , while she thought we were sleeping. But this time , I quickly made up the excuse , that Matty and I were going into town as well. So after we were all done with getting ready we walked to the station together. There , we said it was just a coincidence that we had to take the same train. She belived us. It was hard , having to lie to her. But we did it for her sake.

We didn't want her to grow suspicious , so we pretended to get off at a random station , but we got back in through another door, not too far from her.

The first thing that happened when her and Reika met , a few streets away from the station

was Reika nuzzled Alison and kissed her neck. That was the first time I saw something that... affectionate between those two. And they did it in the middle of a crowded street too.

Then they held hands and walked around. They got at this nice , little café , where ...again , they were really , really affectionate . And Alison kept it cool . She didn't blush too much , and it seemed she got used to Reika. That's when I thought of all the times I told her ''Reika's just a person.''

They took off again , and stopped at this kawaii plushy store. Matty fell in love with the neko-department , and I had to keep an eye on him too. I didn't want him to get lost. Then I had to drag him away and promise him I'd buy him a neko . But we still had to follow Alison , who was now holding a cute Squirrel-plush. At one point we were quite close to her and Reika and I heard Alison say : ''I swear the pervy look on it's face reminds me of Matty.'' I was about to die right there, I felt the urge to burst into laughter, since Matty looked very confsed. I really wanted to say something , like one of my bad jokes. But I decided not to.

Then I heard Reika say ''The sleepy-bat that looked like it was on drugs. Looked a little like your other friend.''

Well ...she was right about the sleepy part ...but where the hell did the drug part come from?Matty was choking on his own silent laughter. I wanted to hit him . Decided not to.

Then , someone yelled ''Oi ! You two !'' I felt someone was calling Matty and me , so I turned around. Taro and Mikami, the guys from the Neko-café , were there. Taro was mine , and Mikami was Matty's . The blond guy was there too , but he was on the , and I don't know his name.

Instinctively ,both Matty and I ran to them , and we just started talking. The blond dude had to leave after he got off the phone. Good. He didn't get in the way of our flirting. Taro was super cheesy , but I loved that. Mikami was really good at flirting and I was sure Matty was fangirling on the inside , just like me.

We forgot about our friend. I'm a bit ashamed , but she went off with Reika ! We were allowed to have fun with our own guys too! Well , they weren't ours...yet.

We went to a game-center , where Taro kicked my ass while playing a fighting game I'd never seen before. Matty kicked Mikami's, but the guy didn't really mind. He took that as a chance to somehow snuggle my friend. He threw away the controller and playfully started punching Matty , and in the end they were hugging in a very cute way. Ah real-life yaoi ...Almost as good as the real(not really real ) thing. But I didn't really look at them for a long time sine I acted tired after winning my game and threw myself on Taro , telling him I'm tired. He stroked my hair. I thought about how Matty once said that he fangirls on the inside untill blood starts to seep out. I thought that was gonna happen to me. But it didn't. I would have ruined Taro's sexy shirt otherwise.

In the end , we exchanged phone numbers , emails and added each other on facebook. Then we went home. That was the best date ever. Yes , it was my first proper date, but I didn't need anything else.

At home , I said to Matty :

''That was ...I feel like we're forgetting something...''

A few moments of silence. We looked around and saw Alison's stuff.

''OH MY GOD ALISON !''

* * *

It was late. It was really late. It was 11:42pm.

We didn't know what to do. It would have been crazy to walk around Tokyo and hope to find her. So we just waited. Around 3am we couldn't stay awake anymore and we fell alsleep.

We woke up around 10am . Alison was not there. I felt bad . Guilty too.

''Matty ! Matty , what if she's dead ! What if she's hurt ! Matty what if she really fainted !''

He didn't answer. He was worried too.

A few seconds later , the door opened and a very , very , very happy Alison jumped inside the little apartment and yelled ''I'm homeeeee''

We ran and hugged her.

Then , after I made some tea , we sat down and Matty said , with the pervy-squirrel look on his face (oh btw ,Alison had the plushy in a bag , she brought it home ) :

''You did ...with Reika didn't you ?''

Our friend blushed and snapped at us , in a friendly way : ''Shut up !''

Then I , being the youngest one , thought I was allowed to be immature and began singing :

''Alison and Reika sitting in a tree ...'' you know how it goes. But I got hit in the head so I couldn't continue. Alison is such a tsundere.

Then we told her about Taro and Mikami. And she began singing the song too. She's also immature. I didn't stop her. I was just daydreaming about Taro and me. Matty was doing the same about Mikami

* * *

We spent our last two weeks in the following way : Triple date with Reika , Taro and Mikami . Alison took off with Reika. Matty with Mikami . Me with Tarou.

A few days later I even got my first kiss *wink wink*

Then we asked the guys if we could kidnap them. Taro kissed me on my cheek and said he'll think about it. Mikami whispered something into Matty's ear. Something really dirty, I guessed by the look on Matty's face.

Alison slept over at Reika's two more times.

So yeah , it was really , really fun.

I was back home. Talking to Alison and Matty on facebook and skyping Taro. It was kind of stupid , but we were trying to have a long distance relationship.

Alison was doing the same with Reika , even though I was still worried about what that stupid co-cosplayer of Reika's said.

And I'm sure dirty Matty and dirty Mikami also tried the same thing.

Now , we just have to wait and see what happens.

Taro said he's coming over. Reika was going to take Mikami with her to the UK for a con , that's where Matty would meet with him . And of course Alison would meet with Reika again.

* * *

Gee , now that I think about it those two months , were really fun. But still crazy.

* * *

**So , this is it. I had a lot of fun writing this. I only did it because Alison (the one in the real world ) begged me to . And I just had to add Matty too. Please ignore any grammar mistakes xD **

**Thanks for reading...If you actually read it...It's very long O_O **


	2. More crazy times

Remember when I went to Japan with my friends? Yeah , I remember too. Good times!

Anyway , this time , my friends were gonna come to me. Yep. They were gonna come all the way to Brasov , Romania.

It happened one year after the trip to Japan. One week after summer break started. Matty and Alison were gonna fly (by plane , they don't have wings) to Bucharest and that's where mum and I were gonna pick them up. I went with her too.

They were supposed to arrive at 3 o'clock and 5 o'clock on a Saturday. Alison was first to arrive , unlike last time.

I didn't get a sign this time though, I thought she was gonna see me. Mhm , yeah , I was wrong. I spotted her among all the people , but she just looked around like a lost child and couldn't see me. I was yelling after her , but , she must have been deaf too , not just blind.

''ALISON ! DAMMIT ! ALISON , HERE ! GENMA ! NAKED GENMA! NAKED REIKA ! DAMMIT HERE ALISON ! '' My mother looked at me like I was crazy , but she didn't say anything.

In the end , she saw me , and gave me a hug.

''You know I kept yelling after you , right ?''

''No.''

''Yeah , didn't think so.''

I introduced her to my mother and all that , and then the waiting began ! It was 3:48 and we had to wait for Matty to arrive at 5 , it was probably going to take him another 30 minutes to get his papers checked and get his luggage. Great...

We didn't do much. We just talked , and my mum went and got us some drinks. And then it was finally 5 o'clock ! We went to the waiting area , and well , um ..._waited_.At 5:23 I spotted Matty. This one's blind too , but he wasn't deaf.

''Matty ! MATTY ! MATTY ! LOOK THERE'S A NAKED NEKO-BOY HERE ! '' ah , yes , he heard me. He ran over in a very undramatical way and hugged us, noticing that there's no neko-boy around.

Then we went home . It was a pretty long drive and we arrived at 9. Matty got in the house as soon as he could , Alison played with my dogs for a bit.

''You're being mean to Patch , Matty ! '' Patch is one of my dogs and he wanted Matty to pet was not going to happen.

''Do I look like I care ? ''

'' you should ! Look at how cute he is !''

''Dogs are not cute.''

''Yes they are.''

''Are not.''

I just rolled my eyes. There was no reason to argue with Matty , especially over something like this.

We went to bed at something past midnight.

Now , remember I said something about Matty's neko-boys ? Well, Mikami and Taro were coming to visit, later on. And so was Reika. Mum didn't agree to let them sleep over though... They were gonna arrive in a they'd stay for one were all going to leave on the same day.

The week passed quickly and in a very normal way. We'd wake up , eat and all that then we'd each grab our laptop and we'd shut ourselves in my room , talking to each other , and browsing the internet at the same time. Then , I'd have to go walk my dogs. We'd start watching anime when I got back , then we'd sometimes watch a movie and go to bed when my mum said so (she was being nice enough to let us stay up past midnight).

Then , Taro ,Mikami and Reika arrived. Taro and Mikami flew to Bucharest and then came by train. Reika flew to Bucharest and came by private car.

Mum drove us to their hotel (well , Taro and Mikami's , Reika was in another) and left us there. Told me to call her when we felt like coming home.

''Wh-what about Reika ?'' Alison gave me a pouty face when we went to look for our boys.

''We'll take you to her after we get the guys.'' I explained.

She was still pouting but didn't say anything else.

Anyway , we found the boys room and were greeted in a friendly way . Well , Matty and me. Alison only got ''hello!''

I got a friendly tickle and a peck on the lips from my Taro. And Matty got himself pinned to the wall and kissed on the neck. That was Mikami's way of saying hello and I'm sure Matty loved glared at us both and made us hurry to Reika's hotel.

''Relax Ali ! We need to take a bus to get there anyway.'' I told her and she rolled her eyes.

We got there 25 minutes later and Alison was really jumpy. She jumped and hugged Reika the moment they saw each other. Then they kissed a lot. That made Mikami say :

''Why should they be the only ones doing that ?'' and started kissing Matty , while Taro and I were just standing there holding hands. Then I said :

''Oh what the hell ! '' and I began kissing Taro.

A lady who was working at the hotel yelled at us ( we were in the lobby) and told us to get out. And we did go out.

I showed them around Brasov. The fort , some churches , the center of the city.

We went out eveyday , on triple dates and such.

One time, we went on separate dates. Mum dropped us off near the town center and we met with Reika, Mikami and Taro there. I told everyone about some nice places to walk to and visit and I let them choose where they wanted to go and then told them how to get to our meeting place.

I didn't pick a specific place to go to. Taro and I just walked around , and I took him to the park I used to go to every day during my Kindergarten days. We didn't do much. Just sat on a bench , kissed, talked , laughed , I was being stuff.

Mikami wanted to see the forest and so that's where Matty and him went. Now , Brasov has a few forests around ,but they went to the closest. The forest on Tâmpa Mountain (dude that sounds so weird in English) . They walked around holding hands and just talking.

''Where are your neko-ears Mikami-kuun ! ''

''I only wear those at work.''

''Then consider me work and wear them when you're around me.''

''Mm , okay , I'll wear them from time to I can be a neko boy without them. Wanna see ?''

''Yes please.''

''Mrrrrr.'' Mikami purred , nuzzling Matty.

''Oh , I like that.''

Mikami answered with another ''Mrrr'' and pinned Matty to a tree. Mikami really likes to dominate ,apparently. He kissed his neck , jawline , lips. He also started biting Matty at one point .In a very neko-like way. Then , they heard a giggle from behind. It was a group of teens , around my age , some younger some older.

''Oh shit.'' was all Matty said . He didn't really care about the people watching , he was pissed that the moment had ended.

Mikami mumbled something in Japanese and then approached the kids.

''Can we help you with anything ? ''

_''Auleo , stai ca asta-i chinez sau ceva ! '' and '' Da, ce ma ! Nu stiti engleza ?! Sa-i raspunda careva ! '' and '' Poate aia stie romana.'' and last but not least ''Stai bre , ca aia-i un ala !'' were the _responses.

Of course they spoke Romanian. Now it's time for me to translate . One of them said ''Oh dear , this one's Chinese or something ! '' another said ''Oh come on ! Don't you guys speak English !? Someone answer him ! '' and another one said , pointing to Matty ''Maybe that one speaks Romanian.'' and then another person responded ,still talking about Matty ''Wait a sec dude ! She's a he ! '' and then they all made big eyes and looked at the two.

Matty rolled his eyes. The only teen he was going to put up with was me, but now he had to deal with the ones interrupting his date.

''Could you please answer him , dearies ?'' Matty asked with his fancy British accent.

One of the two girls in the group of six came forward and said :

''We don't need help . We were just walking around and saw you two.''

''You do know it's not nice to be nosy , right ?'' Matty asked . He was being ironic ,but only few people could tell. The ones who knew he was a nosy person.

''We weren't being nosy sir !...''

Sir ? Matty didn't like being called sir. It made him feel old. And he already felt old when there were so many cute , little , rape-able anime boys who were younger than him.

The girl continued : ''We were just walking around and decided ...um...''

''Decided to watch live gay porn ! '' Mikami finished the girl's sentence. ''You should have at least went behind those bushes there.'' he finished ,slowly shaking his head.

The kids who understood what Mikami said looked half-shocked , half-amused.

''Well then ! We're going was nice meeting you , bye bye ! '' Matty grabbed Mikami by his hand and dragged him away after an awkward silence between them and the teens. When they were far enough Mikami ran his hand through Matty's hair and whispered :

''Want to continue where we left off ? and spanked Matty's ass.

* * *

And now we move on to Alison's part.

She was walking around with Reika when they came across a sushi restaurant. The _only_ sushi restaurant in Brasov.

Reika paid for the food and they well...started eating. Reika said the sushi was decent.

Then , while they were drinking tea , Reika moved over to where Alison was sitting and nuzzled her. Then she kissed her cheek and said:

''I wanna take a bath. Let's go back to the hotel.''

''Um ...But if you wanna take a bath ...why do you need me ?''

''Well, what if I want to take a bath with you ? It could be really great ! I don't have windows in my room's bathroom , and we could just light 2-3 candles and kill all other lights. So ? How does that sound ? ''

Alison made her ''IM GONNA FAINT !''-face for a second and then rapidly left , hand in hand , and if you squinted you could see a slight skip in Alison's walking.

* * *

Taro and I met up with Matty and Mikami later on , at around 9 pm . I figured out that they did something ...something dirty in more ways than one. Matty was wearing Mikami's shirt , and Mikami was wearing Matty's. The next thing I noticed was that Matty had dirt in his hair (OMG ! HIS PRECIOUS HAIR ! ) , and his pants were also dirty. Mikami's pants were black so you couldn't tell , but his were probably dirty too.

I gave him a look , and he answered me with another look and I understood everything. They really did do something *evil , perverted grin*

''Where's Alison?'' Matty asked me .

''Not here.'' I answered. Matty gave me the look he usually gives me when I answer with obvious stuff and I chuckled. ''I don't know. But I'll call her.''

She didn't pick up. Oh well . She was probably doing something *evil , perverted grin* , with Reika. It was late so I called my mum and told her to come pick us up , where she dropped us off. I wasn't going to wait for Alison. We were going to come back the next day anyway.

We walked the guys to their hotel. Matty and Mikami said their goodbyes _in the room _so I don't know how that went. Taro and I said ours in front of the door. Then we left .

''So we're abandoning Alison ?''

''Just until tomorrow.''

''You sure she's okay ?'' Matty asked me , not looking at me though. He didn't even sound concerned.

''Yeah. I'll call her again later , don't worry.''

''Okay.'' the tone of his voice made me understand that he wasn't going to worry unless she didn't show any signs of life for 4 days.

My mum asked me where Alison was and I told her she was spending the night at Reika's. She raised an eyebrow and asked me if she should be worried. And I told her to follow Matty's example and only be worried if she doesn't show up for a few days.

Matty and I played Skyrim untill 00:15 or so. He kept picking on my character because she wasn't a mage. Pfff.

Then I realized something...I forgot to call Alison. Oh well , I'm sure she wasn't going to mind if I called her in the middle of the night .

''Heey Alison.'' I greeted trying to sound like an innocent little kid.

''Hm ?'' ...Oh she was asleep.

''Alison , are you alive ?''

''No.''

''Okay good to know. We'll meet tomorrow at Reika's hotel , around 12 , okay ?''

''Yeah.''

''Nighty night.''

''Night.''

''What did she say ?'' Matty asked me

''She said she's not alive.''

''Okay , that's good.''

''Yeah. Well , it's time to sleep Matty.''

''Night, dear.''

My plan for the next day was to meet with Alison at 12pm , and then to take them all to Brasov's best restaurant : **Ceasu' Rău **! It was a tad pricy , but we managed.

''Thanks for worrying about me.'' Alison sarcastically greeted us the next day.

* * *

It was 3:30pm when we ordered dessert. Taro and I were going to share a slice of tiramisu. Matty and Mikami were going to share some _Papanaș ,_which is a traditional romanian dessert wich you eat with jam. Alison and Reika were sharing a cup of strawberry ice cream.

So much sharing going on... Anyway. I wanted to explain how a certain messy incident happened.

_Ceasu' Rău _is a fancy place , and from time to time they put candles (well , 1 candle) on the tables. This time was one of those times. And well, while eating , I turned around on my chair so I could face Taro (he was sitting next to me , not in front) and Mikami was seated next to me on the other side , so basically he was behind me and I stretched my arms and I sorta hit him in the head which acted like a push and he missed when he tried to feed Matty and pushed him instead and that made Matty fall over Reika who was trying to pick up her spoon and that made her hit Alison's hand and that made Alison's hand move and she touched the candle and the candle fell . And the tablecloth caught fire. Then it was all a bunch of panicking and throwing stuff over the fire. Like water , pepsi and jam. And then one of the waiters extinguished our little camp fire of youth.

Then we , well , **I ,** had to pay for the cloth and the 2 broken plates (where'd those come from o.o ? ) and then they kicked us out. Didn't even let us finish our food...

* * *

I didn't tell my mother about what had happened. We had 2 more weeks together and I wasn't going to spoil them by telling my mother something that could make her put me on a leash.

One of those two weeks went by , in our normal way. Half of the other as well. We did go on a trip though. Well , kinda. We walked to _Poiana Brasov _on the old road. We walked the mountain road , 7 kms , then had a picnic in a very beautiful part of the mountain. It was like a ''bald spot'' surrounded by trees. It was so nice there, that I remembered why I loved my city. Then , the other people who were there reminded me why I **hated **my country.

The other people were seated , so to speak , at a good distance away from us. But ,because they were Romanian , I could still hear them loud and clear. Why , oh , why where they so homophobic ? I felt like hitting each and every one of them. I was the only one out of our group who understood them which was good, but at the same time ,I had a hard time ignoring them.

In the end , I really did forget about them. We were all resting there peacefully. Reika playing with Alison's hair. Mikami whispering things into Matty's ear. Me resting my head on Taro's abdomen.

Then we played some card games and Mikami showed us some magic tricks. Matty's favourite was when he made a condom appear out of nowhere. He didn't say it was his favourite ,but you could read it on the guy's face. And later we played truth or dare , which was mostly dare .

The bottle was spun and the first one to go was Taro. I asked him :

''Is it true that you're in love with a certain girl called Selma ?'' I asked with a smirk on my face

''I don't know. Is that her name ?'' he jokingly answered which earned him a punch in the stomach. ''It's true , don't worry.'' he said after I punched him and he tickled me , in a way I only allow him to tickle me. By actually touching me.

The next one up was Mikami who chose dare. He was dared to kiss someone other than Matty. Taro didn't know what he was saying though because Mikami replied in the following way :

''Okay sure. How about I kiss your girlfriend ?''

''What ? No ! Not her ! ''

''But you said anyone other than Matty. And it's to late to take it back now Taro-kun.'' he said leaning closer to me and giving me a peck on the lips. I barely felt it though , so don't worry Matty.

Turns out Taro's the jealous type , cause he grabbed Mikami by the collar of his shirt and pushed landed on Matty.

''Don't ever do that again Mikami ! ''

'' That's what happens when you try to put me in an uncomfortable situation.'' he smirked and kissed Matty to assure him that what he did to me couldn't even be called a kiss.

Next one up was Reika. She chose dare. Stupid thing to do when you're up against Mikami.

''Okay. I dare you to do something you always wanted to do to Alison, but never did. Right here . Right now.''

Reika had to think about it for a minute or so and the she just nodded. She stuck her tongue out first. I think that was to show us what a ,,,,ummm...longue tongue she had. I kid you not , her tongue reminded me of Orochimaru. And then she um...You know I'm trying to make this sound as nice as possible , and not to show how uncomfortable it is for me to write this ...But it's hard cause ...What Reika did was ...She licked Alison's cheek , lips and neck. But , don't think it was the disgusting way , no. Reika made it look really sexy (I was trying not to look though). Alison was wearing a V-neck T-shirt and the last thing that Reika did was lick along the margins of the T-shirt. Then she stood up and bowed. And Mikami clapped.

Now, Alison was in a kind of shock. The good kind of shock though. Matty looked kinda puzzled , I'm not sure what was going through his head at the moment. But me ...I was amused. I should have been embarrassed since every single person around was staring at us. But I wasn't . I thought it was funny how Reika accepted to do something like that in a public place.

''You can't really do that in Japan, if you're in a public place. So I tried it here.'' she explained.

I thought we were gonna get kicked out of the picnic-area if that was possible. But no one did anything.

The last days were great. We went on separate dates again, but nothing happened worth mentioning. Just normal couple-stuff.

Then ,sadly , everyone left. But , just like last time , we kept in touch. I'm talking about Taro , Mikami and Reika. Because Alison , Matty and I talked almost every day.

* * *

**Yaaaay , chapter 2 is over . **

**Writing about Mikami is so fun , he's becoming one of my favourites xD **

**Well , the next chapter's gonna take place in Japan again , so wait for it (the only one's who actually read this are probably just Matty and Alison xD ) **


End file.
